1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor or a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a method for manufacturing a transistor or a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a processor, or an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a storage device, or an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for driving a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a storage device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a storage device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been given to a semiconductor device that is capable of reading and writing data by using a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor (OS) is used for a semiconductor layer (see Patent Document 1).
In recent years, with the increase in the amount of data dealt with, semiconductor devices having a larger storage capacity have been required. To increase storage capacity per unit area, stacking memory cells is effective (see Patent Document 2). Stacking memory cells can increase storage capacity per unit area in accordance with the number of the stacked memory cells.